


The Voice on the Radio

by Snekpoetry



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Carlozawa has nice hair, Cecil!Toshi is delightfully macabre, Crossover, Kevin!Mic is adorably terrifying, M/M, emw17, possible WTNV spoilers, why does this crossover work so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekpoetry/pseuds/Snekpoetry
Summary: On Day Three of Erasermight Week, Nightvale is a place full of secrets, and fear, and also of Erasermight! (Crossover.)





	The Voice on the Radio

"Hello, listeners! It's alright, for my show has begun! Now first, I need to tell you about something Aizawa did recently. Ah, beautiful, beautiful Aizawa. We are, all of us, put in ruins by the way his hair glistens in the sunlight, or by the brilliance of his yellow sleeping bag, when he looks like a king draped in that royal color--"   
  
"I wish Yagi would shut up about me."    
  
"Good morning, 'beautiful Aizawa!'"   
  
GLARE.   
  
"Oh that reminds me, I got a text from young Midoriya! You know, our intern who's tweeting from the dog park? I tried to text him back, but unfortunately there was a hissing sound and my screen started to bleed. But it seems he's fine, so, not to worry! He misses all of us very much, and will return to us as soon as he can."    
  
BOOOOOM    
  
"DIE, ELDRITCH NERD!"    
  
"Just a minute, listeners.........Ah. It seems one of our interns, young Bakugou, tried to blow up Station Management. And now he's stuck to the ceiling of the break room with some kind of pink glitter. We're working on getting him down from there."    
  
"HEEEEEEEY Desert Bluffs! I hope y'all are ready for a rockin' radio show! Imma get us all fired up so we can beat Nightvale in the Sports Festival this year!"    
  
"What a treat we have today! Recovery Girl sent in an inspirational message from her angel friends. 'Round and round, burning cold, holy darkness, bleeding heavens... Eternal is the gate... Winter takes your hydrogen star...aldrazel alkratik nuk li skau.' Thank you, Recovery Girl and the angels!"    
  
"Testing, testing... This is Izuku. I've been away from the radio station and from Nightvale for who knows how long, but I have to keep going.  I have to make All Might proud that he chose me as the next Voice. Sometimes I try to tune into his show, just to see how everyone's doing..."    
  
"...but when asked to comment on the situation, Mayor Nezu simply guzzled his tea and cackled at us. And now, an update on the summer reading program. Uraraka and her band of hardy youngsters have fought their way out of the library. We tried to catch Uraraka for an interview, but she floated away into the noonday haze. ('She'll be back, ribbit,' one of her friends assured us.)    
  
"Ah, kids. I was talking to my best friend Naomasa the other day--he leads the Boy Scouts, you know?--and he told me, 'We could have been something amazing, Toshi.' And after that, he said, 'It's a full time job, raising kids. The best you can do is hope that none of them get snagged by bears before they walk into that Eternal Scout tent and never come out.'"   
  
"Alright, let's run this experiment."   
  
"Do you want the radio turned off?"    
  
"...No."    
  
"Ah, beautiful Aizawa. Isn't it cute how he stops to feed every cat in his path, no matter how many spikes they have? He has such a good heart. And um, this may be a bit unbefitting of a radio professional, but I'm a huge romantic at heart, so Aizawa--no, Shōta, if you're hearing this...go out with me?"    
  
"..."    
  
"The experiment, sir?"    
  
"I have to go to the radio station."    
  
"Well uh, that was kind of embarrassing to say, but a woman passing by on her way from Italy told me to stop daydreaming and just go for it. She also said to use handcuffs. Isn't that sweet? Wait, someone's there. I'll go see who it is. And NOW, the WEATHER."    
  
...   
  
"Well! Pardon me if I sound a bit out of breath. You see, Ai--Shōta marched in here just now and kissed me! At first I was concerned he'd been replaced by a soul sucking fiend, but then he said 'I'll pick you up at 7, Yagi' and left. I do believe I have a date! Thank you for tuning in, as always! I have to go get ready."   


**Author's Note:**

> Want to join our little circle of hell? Erasermight Discord: https://discord.gg/BeqZzZf
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment. *runs away*


End file.
